Vater sein dagegen sehr!
by KKlever
Summary: Fehlende Szene zwischen Burt und Blaine! Wie reagiert Burt auf die Nachricht von Kurt, dass Blaine ihn betrogen hat?


o

_Hier ein OS, also „eigentlich" nur ein Kapitel! Mir fehlt eine Szene sehr nach der Break-Up-Folge. Ich hätte gerne gesehen, wie Burt mit Blaine interagiert, wenn er von Kurt erfährt, dass Blaine ihn betrogen hat. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Burt das ganze so auf sich sitzen lässt! Viel Spaß dabei!_

Vor neun Tagen, 10 Stunden und 25 Minuten war Blaine Andersons Welt zerbrochen. Vor neun Tagen, 10 Stunden und 25 Minuten hatte er Kurt gesagt, dass er mit jemand anderem zusammen gewesen war. Seitdem hatte er nicht mehr mit Kurt gesprochen. Blaine hatte es versucht, doch an diesem schicksalhaften Abend in New York waren sie wortlos eingeschlafen. Als er am nächsten Morgen wach geworden war, hatte Kurt das Appartement bereits verlassen, um ihn nicht zu sehen und nicht mit ihm sprechen zu müssen.

Kurt reagierte seitdem nicht mehr auf seine Anrufe und hatte keine seiner zahlreichen SMS beantwortet. Post und Päckchen, die er Kurt geschickt hatte, waren alle ungeöffnet zurückgekommen und Skype-Anfragen wurden von Kurt nicht mehr angenommen. Ob Kurt seine Blumen bekommen hatte, wusste Blaine auch nicht, aber mittlerweile war er sich fast sicher, dass Kurt ihm nie verzeihen würde. Blaine wusste, dass er den größten Fehler seines Lebens begangen hatte. Eigentlich war seine Welt bereits viel eher zerbrochen, sie war zerbrochen als er so dumm gewesen war, sich mit diesem Eli zu treffen. Wie hatte er nur alles für diesen unbekannten Jungen aufs Spiel setzen können, nur weil er ihm schmeichelte und umgarnte?

Blaine hatte gehofft, dass er mit Kurt reden und ihm erklären konnte, warum alles so gekommen war. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass er Kurt sagen und zeigen konnte, wie Leid es ihm tat. Doch als er ihm seinen Betrug gebeichtet hatte, hatte Blaine Kurt auch noch dafür verantwortlich gemacht und dass war so falsch gewesen. Blaine war klar, dass Kurt nicht ganz unschuldig an der ganzen Situation gewesen war, aber ihm dafür auch noch die alleinige Schuld zu geben, dass er Kurt betrogen hatte, hatte alles zwischen ihnen kaputt gemacht. Blaine konnte Kurts fassungslosen Blick und die Tränen in seinen Augen nicht vergessen. Ihm wurde jedes Mal übel, wenn er daran dachte, denn er war für diese Tränen verantwortlich. Er war dafür verantwortlich, dass Kurt unglücklich war und das machte ihn kaputt.

Die letzten Tage hatte Blaine sich jeden Morgen zur Schule geschleppt und nach der Schule war er jeden Tag in seinem Zimmer verschwunden und hatte sich nicht mehr aus dem Bett bewegt. Er schlief nicht mehr, er hatte keinen Appetit und aß fast nichts. Seine Eltern kümmerten sich nicht um ihn, aber das hatten sie seitdem er sich geoutet hatte, sowieso nicht mehr getan. Blaine war allein. Niemand war da, mit dem er reden konnte! Er hatte keine Freunde, die sich um ihn sorgten. Sam, Tina oder Artie hatten sich zwar nach ihm erkundigt, aber niemand schien sich um ihn Sorgen zu machen.

Blaine war sich sicher, dass er all diese Qualen, die er gerade durchmachte, auch verdient hatte. Er hatte es verdient zu leiden, so wie Kurt jetzt wegen ihm litt. Seit zwei Tagen versuchte er nicht mehr Kurt zu erreichen. Er hatte aufgehört ihn anzurufen und schickte ihm auch keine SMS mehr. Blaine war sich sicher, dass alles vorbei war. Kurt hatte es ihm zwar nicht gesagt, aber das musste er auch nicht. Ihre Beziehung war für immer vorbei!

Blaine kam neun Tage, 10 Stunden und 25 Minuten nachdem seine Welt zerbrochen war gerade aus der Schulde, da die Glee-Probe vorbei war und ging zu seinem Auto. Plötzlich hielt ein Wagen neben ihm und das Beifahrerfenster fuhr herunter. Blaine blieb stehen und erkannte, dass es Burt Hummel, Kurts Vater war, der ihn finster ansah. Blaines Atem stockte und ihm wurde schlecht. Er hatte sich vor dem Moment gefürchtet, Burt wiederzusehen, da er wusste, dass Kurt seinem Vater einfach alles bedeutete. Blaine erkannte an Burts Blick sofort, dass Kurts Vater über alles Bescheid wusste.

„Steig ein!" sagte Burt nur kurz ab.

„Hallo Burt! Ich …Ich …!" stammelte Blaine, doch Burt unterbrach ihn barsch.

„Für Dich heißt das _Mr. Hummel_ oder _Sir_!" sagte Burt.

Blaine nickte nur und ihm wurde klar, dass Kurts Vater ziemlich sauer auf ihn war. Ihm wurde auch klar, dass er jetzt auch denjenigen verloren hatte, der ihn immer unterstützt und verstanden hatte und zu dem er mit allen Problemen hatte gehen können. Dass er Kurts Vater nicht mehr Burt nennen durfte, tat ihm weh, aber Blaine schluckte nur und versuchte nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Steig ein, Blaine!" sagte Burt erneut.

Blaine zögerte und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Mit dem Vater seines Ex-Freundes zu reden und sich von ihm anschreien zu lassen, hatte er wahrscheinlich mehr als verdient. Blaine wusste, oder eher gesagt hoffte er es, dass Burt ihm körperlich keinen Schaden zufügen würde, aber auch dies hätte er seiner Meinung nach schon fast verdient.

„Haben Sie ihre Schrotflinte dabei, Mr. Hummel?" fragte Blaine und versuchte ein Grinsen, was ihm aber kläglich misslang.

Burt sah ihn nur an und Blaine atmete tief durch und stieg in Burts Wagen ein.

Wortlos fuhr Burt bis zu einem nahe gelegenen Park und stellte seinen Wagen dort auf dem Parkplatz ab.

„Steig aus und lass uns ein paar Schritte gehen!" sagte Burt und stieg aus dem Wagen. Blaine beobachtete ihn kurz und folgte ihm dann zögerlich. Er ließ seine Schultasche im Wagen und folgte Burt. Eine Zeitlang gingen sie wortlos nebeneinander her bis Burt das Wort ergriff.

„Ich habe gestern mit Kurt telefoniert und er hat mir gesagt, was Du getan hast. Nun möchte ich nur eins von Dir wissen, Blaine! Warum?" Burt war stehen geblieben und sah Blaine wütend an.

Blaines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er konnte Burt nicht in die Augen sehen. Er starrte auf den Boden und überlegte, was er Burt antworten sollte.

„Ich … ich war schrecklich dumm, Sir! Es tut mir so leid! Ich habe den größten Fehler meines Lebens gemacht!" sagte Blaine leise und die ersten Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen.

„Du hast Kurt das Herz gebrochen!" sagte Burt immer noch wütend und Blaine sah, dass er seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte.

Blaine schluckte. „Ich weiß, Sir! Und es bringt mich um!"

„Wieso, Blaine? Wenn es Dich umbringt, wieso hast Du es getan?" Burt sah ihn fassungslos an. „Ich möchte einfach nur verstehen, warum Du Kurt so wehgetan hast!"

Blaine starrte weiter auf den Boden und es dauerte einen Moment bevor er stockend anfing zu reden. „Ich war so allein und … und einsam! Kurt … Kurt war in New York und er war immer abgelenkt und voller Begeisterung über New York, wenn wir miteinander telefonierten oder skypten. Für meine Sorgen und Fragen hatte er keine Zeit mehr und ich hatte das Gefühl ihn zu verlieren. New York hier, Vogue da, alles drehte sich nur noch um diese Themen und er nahm immer öfter meine Anrufe nicht mehr entgegen, sondern drückte sie einfach weg. Auf eine SMS von mir reagierte er, wenn überhaupt, erst Tage später und wenn wir mal telefonierten, hatte er keine Zeit für mich oder hörte mir nicht zu. Er sagte mir nicht einmal mehr, dass er mich liebt und ich … ich fühlte mich so schrecklich einsam."

Blaine stockte kurz und fuhr sich mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht. „Ich hatte alles für ihn aufgegeben, als ich zur McKinley gewechselt war. Erst als Kurt weg war, fiel mir auf, dass ich keine richtigen Freunde hier hatte. Alle _unsere_ Freunde waren nur _seine_ Freunde gewesen und meine alten Warbler-Freunde waren mittlerweile auf irgendwelche Colleges gegangen oder ich hatte einfach den Kontakt verloren. Erst dann fiel mir auf, dass ich meine gesamte freie Zeit nur mit Kurt verbracht hatte und nun, da er nicht mehr da war, war ich völlig allein. Ich hatte niemanden zum reden und … und dann habe ich diesen Junge im Lima Bean kennengelernt. Er … er war nett und schmeichelte mir. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich wirklich für mich interessierte. Wir trafen uns ein paar Mal auf einen Kaffee und endlich hörte mir jemand zu. Ich erzählte ihm von Kurt, aber es schien ihn nicht zu stören, dass ich einen Freund hatte. Er … er schmeichelte mir weiterhin und gab mir das Gefühl, mein Freund sein zu wollen."

Burt wusste, dass Blaine mit dem, was er über Kurt sagte, Recht hatte. Auch er hatte in den letzten Wochen wenig Kontakt zu Kurt gehabt und ihm war am Telefon ebenfalls aufgefallen, dass Kurt voller Freude und Enthusiasmus über kaum etwas anderes sprechen konnte als New York und seinen neuen Job. Trotzdem, fand Burt, war das kein Grund, um Kurt zu betrügen.

„Und dann gehst Du zu diesem Typen, den Du kaum kennst, und schläfst einfach mit ihm?" fragte Burt aufgebracht.

Blaine blickte Burt entsetzt an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich … ich habe nicht mit ihm geschlafen!" erwiderte er tonlos.

Burt sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Du … Du hast nicht mit diesem anderen Kerl geschlafen?" fragte er noch einmal nach.

„Nein, habe ich nicht! Ich … ich bin zu ihm gegangen, weil Kurt mal wieder nicht zu erreichen war. Ich wollte eigentlich nur reden, aber Eli hatte andere Dinge mit mir vor. Als er mich küsste, habe ich ihn nicht davon abgehalten und mich auch nicht gewehrt, doch als er anfing mich … mich anzufassen …! Da habe ich ihm eine runter gehauen und bin davon gelaufen. Ich … ich war so dumm gewesen, zu glauben, dass er nur mein Freund sein wollte!"

Blaine schwankte kurz und Burt fasste ihn am Arm, damit er nicht umfiel. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie blass und müde Blaine aussah. Diese ganze Geschichte nahm ihn mehr mit, als Burt gedacht hatte. Er führte Blaine zu einer nahen Bank und beide setzten sich.

„Weißt Du, dass Kurt denkt, dass Du mit diesem anderen Jungen geschlafen hast?" fragte Burt nach einer kleinen Pause.

Blaine sah weiter zu Boden und nickte nur.

„Liebst Du Kurt noch, Blaine?" fragte Burt.

Blaine sah ihn erstaunt an und nickte mit Tränen in den Augen. „Ja, Sir, ich liebe ihn über alles!"

„Wieso hast du ihm dann nicht gesagt, was wirklich passiert ist? Wieso kämpfst Du nicht um ihn?" wollte Burt wissen.

Blaine schaute auf und Burt sah den Schmerz in Blaines Augen. „Er hört mir nicht mehr zu, Mr. Hummel! Er will nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben und ich habe es auch verdient! Als ich ihm gebeichtet hatte, dass ich mit jemand anderem zusammen war, hat er mir sofort vorgeworfen, dass es Sebastian gewesen sei und da bin ich ärgerlich geworden. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er an allem schuld sei, weil er mich allein gelassen hätte! Das … das hat ihn so verletzt, dass er kein Wort mehr von mir hören wollte und ich verstehe ihn. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen! Seitdem versuche ich alles, um ihm zu sagen, was passiert ist, aber er nimmt meine Anrufe nicht an und meine Briefe kommen ungeöffnet zurück. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll! Ich kann einfach nicht mehr kämpfen, Sir! Ich habe keine Kraft mehr dazu!"

Burt schüttelte den Kopf und dann tat er etwas, was er vor ein paar Stunden noch nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Er nahm Blaine in den Arm und drückte ihn fest an sich. Blaine war für einen Moment völlig geschockt, doch dann erwiderte er die Umarmung und brach in Tränen aus. Burt hielt ihn fest bis seine Tränen langsam versiegten.

Burt sah Blaine an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Kurt Dir vergeben wird, Blaine, aber Ihr beide müsst miteinander reden! Kurt muss erfahren, was passiert ist, denn er denkt wirklich schlimme Dinge von Dir und es macht ihn kaputt, genauso wie es Dich ganz offensichtlich kaputt macht!"

Blaine schniefte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es schaffen soll, dass Kurt mir zuhört!"

Burt überlegte kurz und fasste einen Plan. „Ich nehme an, dass Du Hunger hast, oder Blaine?"

Burt wartete keine Antwort darauf ab. „Wir fahren jetzt etwas essen und währenddessen überlegen wir uns einen Plan, wie wir Kurt dazu bekommen, dass er Dir zuhört! Wie klingt das?"

„Das klingt sehr gut!" erwiderte Blaine und schaffte es zu lächeln. Auch wenn es nur ein kleines Lächeln war, war es das erste seit neun Tagen, 11 Stunden und 2 Minuten.

_So, eigentlich sollte das hier ein OS sein und enden, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass es auch weitergehen könnte. Was meint Ihr? Wollt Ihr, dass ich noch ein zweites Kapitel dranhänge? Ich wäre für Ideen und Anregungen dankbar! Mal sehen, was passiert! Eure KKlever_


End file.
